


Sneaking Out and Martian Sunrises

by sashawiremarryme



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Juno Steel Fluff Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashawiremarryme/pseuds/sashawiremarryme
Summary: Juno, Ben, Mick, and Sasha are usually up to no good, today is no different.





	Sneaking Out and Martian Sunrises

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who read my first fic for fluff week. I got so much positive feedback and it was amazing.  
> Hope you all like this one.  
> 

“There is no way I am going to climb up a six-foot-high wall!” Juno Steel yelled at Sasha Wire and Mick Mercury, both of whom were already sitting on top of the wall. Well, Mick was sitting, Sasha had already gotten tired of waiting for him and was cartwheeling along the wall. Juno watched her in fear, afraid she was going to fall.

“Not with that attitude you’re not.” Juno yelped as a strong pair of arms lifted him up him up and into the waiting arms of Mick and Sasha.

“Benten!” Juno yelled as his brother left him dangling in his friends’ arms, neither of them strong enough to lift him all the way up by themselves. Benzaiten Steel quickly scaled the wall and effortlessly lifted Juno up, he was far stronger than any nine-year-old should be. “Can you at least warn me next time?”

“It’s not my fault that you were too scared to do it.” Ben nudged Juno slightly and he crouched down, afraid he would fall. Ben laughed.

“What?” Mick said, confused. “Juno wasn’t scared, he was just waiting at the bottom to catch us it one of us fell, right Jay?” Mick slowly rose to his feet, unsure of himself on top of the narrow platform.

“And anyway, Ben did warn you,” Sasha interrupted before Juno or Ben could respond, “back at the house Ben told you that if you were going to be a wimp he was going to drag you along anyway.” She had begun rocking back and forwards on her feet, anxious to leave already.

“It’s true, I was there.”

“No, you weren’t Mick,” Sasha replied.

“Oh, really?” Mick looked taken aback. “Okay, it must be true then because that sounds so much like Ben that I could believe I was there.”

“That doesn’t make any sense, Mick,” Juno replied.

“Who cares?” Ben yelled over them. “Let’s go!” He started sprinting along the top of the wall, Sasha soon gave chase. The pair of them moved quickly and confidently away from Juno and Mick, who were slowing shuffling after them, both afraid to fall.

The group continued on like that, running along walls and climbing fences until they reached the outside of a factory. The Roewade textile factory was the tallest building within walking distance of their homes. It was one of their favourite places to sneak off to but they didn’t risk it very often. The factory ran all night and if they were ever caught by security they would be arrested for trespassing. Usually, they played it (relatively) safe and explored abandoned buildings, but tonight was a special occasion. 

Juno broke the lock on the window and the kids clambered inside. Ben and Sasha ran ahead to check for security because they were the quietest runners. When they signalled it was clear, Juno and Mick followed them. They worked their way through the factory until they reached the roof. They had wedged the door open with a piece of metal the first time they came here, years ago, and no-one had ever closed it. No-one ever came up to the roof, except for them. 

“So,” Ben pulled off the giant backpack he was carrying, “who wants to go first?” 

“Me! Me!” Mick grabbed the bag off of Ben. “I want to go first!” He nearly yelled. It didn’t matter anymore, nobody would hear them now. He reached into the bag and pulled out a box, about twice the size of his hand, and turned towards Sasha. “I got you an important gadget for when you’re a super spy.” He handed her the box. She opened it and smiled when she saw what was inside. Before Juno or Ben could ask what it was she put on the pair of black sunglasses Mick had given her.

“How do I look?” She asked.

“Juno, we better run,” Ben grabbed Juno’s arm, “this Dark Matters agent must be here to arrest us!” 

“What about me?” Mick yelled at him.

“There’s no time, Mercury,” Juno replied. “You’ll just have to sacrifice yourself to save me and Ben,” he smiled, “buy us some time!” Sasha laughed and took the glasses off.

“Thank you, Mick.” Sasha said. Mick blushed, unused to someone saying something to him that wasn’t an insult.

“Okay, enough with the sappy stuff.” Juno reached into the bag and pulled out a transparent container. Inside was a small cake that had once read ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASH’ (Juno had misjudged how much space the letters would take up) but had been made nearly illegible from being jostled around during their break-in. “Happy birthday, nerd.” He muttered under his breath.

“Juno! There’s no way I can eat all of this cake by myself!” Sasha hugged him.

“Well, Sasha, I could always take some off your hands.” Mick offered.

“Juno doesn’t eat cake, I’ll take his slice!” Ben pushed Juno behind him.

“Hey!” Juno yelled, “I eat cake!”

“Juno’s actually allergic, but he still always tries to eat it even though he knows it’s bad for him”

“No, I’m not!”

“Don’t listen to him!”

“Don’t listen to HIM!” Mick and Sasha were in hysterics over the boys’ argument. Juno and Ben just glared at each other.

Ben gave Sasha his present, it was a book about unsolved murders in Oldtown. It was the kind of book that couldn’t have been written back when physical books were still used, it would have been so big that a champion weightlifter would barely be able to carry it. It would have been nearly impossible for a couple of nine-year-olds to steal it (not that Ben and Juno knew any nine-year-olds who would steal this book).

When Sasha finished opening her presents, the gang started to eat the cake. True to his word, Ben did take Juno’s slice. Juno didn’t mind, after all, he got his revenge by stealing Ben’s slice when he was busy trying to impress Mick by climbing on top of the building’s air vents.

The four of them stayed on that rooftop all night. They fell asleep huddled in a pile, shuddering from the cold, and woke to a Martian sunrise, tinged blue by the domes that covered Hyperion city.

“Guys,” Sasha muttered groggily, “we should probably go to school now.” She nearly fell back asleep mid-sentence.

“What if we just... don’t?” Juno groaned. Mick and Ben muttered in agreement.

“Sounds good to me,” Sasha replied as the group somehow managed to move closer together and hold each other even tighter. They spent hours like that: slipping in and out of consciousness, not saying much, just happy to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I based Juno and Ben's conversations on the way I interact with my brother, which is kind of weird because my brother can't talk. I guess sibling dynamics are the same regardless of how they communicate. Idk just a thought that was going through my head while I was writing this.


End file.
